Heart Eclipse
by The Undying Void
Summary: Two hundred years after the battle with Aizen. Much has changed many have died and yet new faces have replaced those who are lost.
1. Friends in the Dawn

His heart is pounding; his bed sheets are wet from his sweat. He looked around the room with his dark purple eyes, there was no Hollow, there was no death. The cold air breezed though Kiyoshi Shouri's room, his dark hair which covered both sides of his face blew across his face in the wind. He removed the sheets off him and sat up on the edge of his bed. "When will these nightmares stop" Kiyoshi said to himself, he covered his face with his left hand and touched the scar over his left eye before he stood up and walked towards the window. The morning sun was already upon the horizon, he looked down upon the grounds of Squad 8. He could see somebody standing under a tree by the barracks entrance, Kiyoshi decides to go and see who it was and walked out of his room, down the stairs and out of the barracks.

Kiyoshi sees a man standing under the tree his long, silver hair telling him it was his old Lieutenant, Sakana. He slowly walked towards him before making his presence known, "Good morning Sakana" he shouts out to him. The man jumps and turns around "good morning Captain Shouri" Sakana said in a startled voice. Sakana was taller than Kiyoshi and much more muscular, he had pale skin and turquoise eyes. "It's a bit early in the morning for you Captain" he said giving a nervous smile. Kiyoshi raised his brow in curiosity, "early, Sakana you obviously have not seen me get up in the morning, but this is the first time I have seen you up before the crack of dawn, what has got you up this early" he asked Sakana he asked and moved next to him and leaned against the tree.

Sakana looked at Kiyoshi with a shocked look on his face, obviously surprised that Kiyoshi had picked up on what he was thinking. "n-nothing Captain Shouri" he said and bowed towards him. Kiyoshi laughed "there will also be enough of calling me Captain, brother" he said and moved to stand in front of Sakana, the wind blew Kiyoshi's hair across his face, "your about to become a Captain yourself, I won't stand you calling me Captain anymore" he said and placed his hand upon his brother's shoulder. "From now on you either call me Kiyoshi or brother, you got it" he said and looked at Sakana with a stern look.

"Yes brother" he stuttered. "Good" Kiyoshi said and as he walked back towards the barracks he shouted back at Sakana "don't be so nervous, I'm sure you will do fine in Squad 13," he then disappeared into the shadows within the barracks and left Sakana standing there to think deeply of what his brother had told him.


	2. Open Secrets

{------{Three Hours later}------}

The sun had risen further into the sky by the time of the Captains meeting. Kiyoshi walks briskly towards Squad 1, he wore no top instead he wore his Captains coat tied around his waist, which the head Captain often scowls him not wanting to be late for the meeting he decides to use Shunpo and Flash Steps most of the way to Squad 1.

Upon reaching the Meeting Hall, Kiyoshi notices both Sakana and Captain Yamayuki standing outside, Kiyoshi ignores this and opens the doors and walks inside. He looks at the assembly of Captains noting that few of them were late, Yamamoto, Soifon, Retsu, Kaicho, Kuchiki, Komamura and his sister Katsuni Shouri. He stands into position and waits for the meeting to start and soon enough one after the other the rest of the Captains arrive the last being Captain Abarai whom was late.

When everything was calm Yamamoto stood up and Kiyoshi's eyes lingered over towards the old Shinigami, "Captain Abarai" Yamamoto says in a deep and commanding voice, "I hope you have a suitable reason why you are late" he says and

awaits his answer. Renji stands there and then looks up at the head Captain and smiles.

"No reason I just got caught up in some duties" he says, in reply the Head Captain stares down at him.

"Yet still one of your duties is to attend these meetings with puncuality, make sure you do that in future, and that goes with all Captains" he says and falls silent for a brief second. He then looks up and looks over towards Sakana and Katsuni, and then at each of the other Captains in turn, he then stops at Kiyoshi.

"Captain Kiyoshi Shouri, I have told time and again to wear your Captains Coat properly during these meetings" he says, Kiyoshi does not say a word for he know if he does then it will only lead to more trouble, so he just bows and lets the Head Captain to continue with the meeting.

"I would like to take this chance to welcome Captain Katsuni Shouri of Squad 9 and Captain Sakana Shouri of Squad 13" he says, both of the repective Captains bow in turn. "Now at last we have all of the Captains positioned filled" he said before looking around the room.

"We will start with a Squad report from each Captain, Soifon you may start" he says. All the Captains wait patiently as each Captain gave their report, each Captain gave their report but had very little too report, except of course Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12, whom these days had always something to report or more accurately complain about then he ever did before.

The rest of the meeting is somewhat quick and soon the Captains hall is almost empty besides Sakana and Kiyoshi, as Sakana starts towards Kiyoshi blokes his path, "Sempai... Is there something you want" He says rather caught off guard.

"I know it is not in my nature to get involved in others affairs but... What were you and Captain Yamayuki talking about before the meeting" he asked and looked at Sakana beneath his brow.

"Oh it was nothing, we just talked about a few things" he says and gave a nervous laugh, Sakana knew that Kiyoshi would never fall for this.

"Sakana, your not telling me what I want to hear, which is the truth" he said in a low sort of growl.

Sakana looked around, to his despair there was nobody to back him up, he finally gave in. "Fine you got me, we talked about Sakurako. Myself and Yamayuki are worried about her" he said and did not dare look into his brother's eyes.

"She is in perfectly fine health" Kiyoshi said, "what would make you think that something is wrong" he asked Sakana.

"It's not her health but her status" he said and looked down toward the floor.

"Her status" Kiyoshi repeated sternly.

"Well Yamayuki seems to have the idea that she is.... well....." he said and hesitated to answer.

"well come on, spit it out already" he snaped getting rather impatient, which startled Sakana.

"Yamayuki-san seems to have the idea that she is.... well pregnant" Sakana said and raised his arms reading himself for the punch, but instead he heard Kiyoshi's footsteps, and lowered his arms to see his older brother dissappear out the door, "Brother" he said to himself in an astonished state.

* * *

{------{Five Hours later}------}

Kiyoshi stood by himself within the sparring grounds of Squad 8, the grounds was a grassy field with a small wood surrounding it. Kiyoshi was thinking deeply to himself about what Sakana had said. He looked up at the sky, he could tell it was going to rain heavily tonight, he could feel it.

He then heard footsteps and looked around but saw nobody. He then went back to his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence. He decided to wait for whoever it was to show themselves, he waited and then heard somebody in the bushes in front of him, to his surprize a Woman with long, silver haired and bright blue eyes, stepped out from behind the bushes. This was in fact his younger sister Katsuni.

The woman smiled at Kiyoshi "Aniki, what are you doing here all by yourself" she asked him.

"Just thinking" he said to his younger sister, but did not return the smile.

"What is wrong Aniki" she asked and her smile had disappeared.

"Nothing is wrong" he said as he gazed down at the grass.

"Bullshit" she said rather cross at him now but more of the fact that she was worried about him. "I have not seen you this upset since you and Sakurako last had a fight and you two have not fought for ages" she said waiting for him to open up to her.

"It's really that obvious" he asked her, he was not at all surprised that he could not fool her.

"Of course it is" she said and took a few steps towards him, he was much taller then her and so she only came up to his shoulder.

"Well... It is not that we have had an argument, it's the fact that a certain fact about..." he said and paused and before he could even react Katsuni screamed.

"Congragulations" she burst out and tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Wait you know" he said looking at her in shock, "but who told you" he asked her pushing her away and stood up. She looked at him and wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Was I not meant to know" she asked him.

"Ahhh, well I wanted to tell you myself, but besides you nobody else" he said and sighed heavily, he walked over towards a nearby tree when he heard some rustling from the bushed where his sister had appeared from.

Katsuni too noticed it, "what is it Aniki" she asked, but before he could answer a tall man darted out of the bushes and rushed Kiyoshi. Before the man could reach his target Kiyoshi lifted his leg and round house kicked him in the face, sending the man flying. Kiyoshi walked to where the man had landed, the dust had not yet settled but Kiyoshi knew who it was.

When Kiyoshi reached the man he lifted his foot on stomped on the man's head, "how many times do I have to tell you Sakana" he yelled "I do not appreciate you sneaking up on me and trying to tackle me to the ground" he said and did not give any mercy as he stomped on his younger brother's head.

Soon enough he stopped and helped his brother to his feet, "thanks, Brother Sempai" he said smiling as though Kiyoshi had praised him. Kiyoshi never really understood why he acted this way, maybe he did it because he took it as the only thing that might be affection from his older, yet merciless brother.

Katsuni walked up to them, "hey you we don't have all day to sit here and chat you know" she said to the two of them.

Kiyoshi looked at her with a grin on his face, "oh and what is the big hurry" he asked her.

"Why it's to celebrate me and Sakana becoming Captains" she explained "it was meant to be a secret, but of course we found and and pretended not to know" she said and tried to hide a smile.

"Well good luck with that" Kiyoshi said and started to walk in the opposite direction, but was caught off guard when they both pounced on him, "you're coming with us Aniki" Katsuni said, and before he knew it was being dragged of to the party.


End file.
